


Caught

by rippleeffect



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint catches Tony reading porn on the helicarrier...<br/>Minifill on avengerkink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276942) by [asamandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra). 



> In response to my own [misfired comment](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/18271.html?thread=42601311) to asamandra's prompt fill: [The Newbie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1276942/) OTL

“Wat’cha looking at?”  
  
Tony would deny till his dying day that he shrieked like a girl when Clint leaned over his shoulder and whispered into his ear. Nope, it was not a shriek at all. More of a…startled,  _manly_  exclamation. He also did  _not_  fall off his chair while attempting to snap his laptop shut and lean away from Clint at the same time.  
  
Clint neatly dodged Tony’s uncoordinated flailing and peered at the laptop screen to see what Tony was laughing at.  
  
“Stark…” he purred, “Are you reading  _porn_? On the  _helicarrier_?”   
  
Tony eep’ed, scrambling to his feet and frantically trying to snatch the laptop away from him. Clint just twisted away, pulling himself on top of a narrow shelf and resumed his quick scan down the page. “Are you reading porn about  _us_? About us having sex  _all over the helicarrier_?” A huge grin spread across his face.  
  
“JARVIS! Shut down all programs!” Tony shouted belatedly. But it was too late. Clint had already reached the end of the page. He whistled. “And us doing it in  _Fury’s office_?!”  
  
Tony just buried his head in his hands while Clint laughed maniacally. “You know Stark, all you had to do was ask.” Tony looked up just in time to catch Clint’s wink. A slow smile spread across his face as well. “Why Clint, I didn’t know you cared!” he said in a low smoky baritone that went straight to Clint’s cock. “I live to serve Tony…and I’m all for fulfilling your dirty dirty fantasies…”  
  
Fury was going to have a fit...


End file.
